Stitch
Stitch, also known as Experiment 626, is originally a Summon from Kingdom Hearts II. He is made available by finding the Ukulele Charm in a chest in Hollow Bastion after the first visit to Space Paranoids. He also appears as a party member and D-Link in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Stitch's true alien form, which consists of six arms, antennae and hair-like spines on his back, is shown in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. His abilities are comprised of his blasters and ukulele, and his powers as Experiment 626. The way he arrived at Hollow Bastion and whether or not his original home world, Deep Space, was destroyed is unknown at this time. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Lilo and Stitch (2002) A strange visitor from a distant planet. Stitch is very strong for his small size and prone to mischief. He's always ready to help his friend Sora whenever Sora needs him. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Stitch appears in Deep Space, in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Stitch appears in his true alien form when in Deep Space, known as Experiment 626, and bearing his red spacesuit. Originally created by Dr. Jumba, 626 was imprisoned on a spaceship set for arrival on a lifeless planet, under the watchful eyes of Captain Gantu, after his creator's arrest. Stitch later meets up with Terra, Aqua, and Ventus, each of the three Keyblade heroes unknowingly helping the troublesome extraterrestrial with his escape. While unknown exactly how Terra, Ven, and Aqua contribute to Deep Space's storyline, recent scans have provided various hints. While Ventus is on board the spaceship holding Stitch captive, he aids the little alien in his escape from Gantu, together fleeing from the guards the fish-like alien summons, also teaching Stitch how to understand human speech. Terra is also shown, unintentionally aiding Stitch's escape as well. At first battling Experiment 626's "cousin," Experiment 221, Terra is also seen fighting off the blasters that are locked onto Stitch's genetic signature. On the trail of Terra and Ventus, Aqua also appears, Experiment 626 rescuing her from a currently unknown danger. The two battle Captain Gantu together, Stitch eventually stealing a red police cruiser as he did in the film, engaging its faulty hyperdrive to escape the alien police, and vanishing out of sight. ''Kingdom Hearts II Stitch is one of two summons during ''Kingdom Hearts II that makes a difference to the storyline (besides Genie). His first appearance was when Sora, Donald, and Goofy went into the corridors leading to Ansem's study; he was seen crawling above them without their notice. During the next cutscene, he dropped down onto the keyboard of the computer. Donald jumped onto the keyboard to grab him, but Stitch jumped off with a laugh. As Donald turned around, he mashes the keys, causing the Master Control Program to be alerted. Later, in a cutscene showing the Final Fantasy characters fighting Heartless in the The Great Maw, Stitch was seen fighting alongside them, using his blasters from Lilo & Stitch. Appearance In his own words, "cute and fluffy." Stitch is coated with blue fur, darker patches on the back of his head and on his back as well. A domed nose rests in the center of his face, between large black, tear-shaped eyes. Sharp teeth reside in this extraterrestrial's mouth, along with a long pink tongue. He has clawed hands and stubby legs that have shorter claws themselves. A short tail juts out from his rear. When in his true alien form, Experiment 626 retains his basic appearance mentioned above, but sprouts an extra pair of arms, spikes on his back, and antennae. He also dresses in a red uniform. Personality Upon his creation, Experiment 626's only purpose was to destroy everything in his path. He would laugh at the chaos he caused, taking pleasure from harming others. It is likely that this behavior will be elaborated upon in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, but through time with Terra, Ven, and Aqua, this will change as it did in the Disney film upon Stitch's encounters with Lilo. In Kingdom Hearts II, Stitch is shown to still take pleasure from the annoyances he causes, but knows the difference between right and wrong, fighting against the Heartless with Sora and friends. He is very loyal to those he cares for, regardless of his past. While unknown what sparked this change in behavior in terms of the Kingdom Hearts storyline, it is likely that Stitch reformed some time between Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts II. Origin Created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba, illegal Experiment 626 was brought before the Galactic Council during Jumba's hearing. Branded a monster by the Grand Councilwoman, 626 was taken upon a ship set for a desert asteroid, where the alien would be banished. Stitch escaped, however, landing in Hawaii, on Earth. The Grand Councilwoman dispatched Agent Pleakley, Earth Expert, along with Jumba to reclaim him. While on Earth, 626 was taken in as a "dog" in a five year-old Lilo's broken family, and was named "Stitch." Stitch at first sought to fulfill his Primary Function of destroying everything in his path, but learned to be good through the teachings of Lilo. He protected her when Jumba and Pleakley attempted to recapture him, persuading his creator to aid him in saving Lilo from the evil Captain Gantu, who had also been hired to capture Stitch when Jumba and Pleakley failed. Stitch was captured in the end after rescuing Lilo by the Grand Councilwoman herself, but was allowed to stay on Earth with Lilo to be part of an Ohana. Abilities Summon Stitch can be summoned in a battle using the Ukulele Charm. Stitch is unique as a summon because he does not actually enter the field when summoned; he instead jumps and crawls around the HUD features, occasionally licking the screen. After the summoning scene, Sora tries to follow him, but comically hits the TV screen and returns to gameplay. Stitch stays on the HUD and does most of his actions from there. Stitch is a powerful summon. When MP is used he will usually run over and 'lick' the MP bar, bringing it to full. He will do the same to the HP bar. He can shoot down enemy projectiles, effectively keeping Sora from damage. He will also bring out his ukulele, stunning enemies in midair and causing them to drop HP orbs. He will also randomly turn away from the screen and shoot enemies, simply causing them damage. His Limit attack is Ohana (Hawaiian for 'family'), in which Sora uses the Keyblade as a guitar while Stitch also plays on a ukulele. D-Link After helping Stitch out, he becomes a summon through the D-Link. He has only been shown to be a summon for Ventus but he could possibly be available for Terra and Aqua as well. His two finish moves are: Reflect Beam: Collect the symbols that drop from defeated enemies while you’re in Dimension Link mode. When you have 0~1 symbols, you will shoot the beam. You can only collect up to two symbols that the enemies drop. Ohana Beat: When you’ve collected two symbols, you’ll be able to perform a stronger Finish move. He’ll play the ukulele and attack enemies with sound waves. Gallery Stitch Deep Space Charm Artwork.png|Artwork of Stitch and the special charm that he makes in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. fr:Stitch Category:Allies Category:Summons Category:D-Links Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Deep Space Category:Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden